pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Final Trial
I beleave we need a beter image for this artical. Dose eneone agree? :Yeah, I'll get a more zoomed-out one once I get enough ship parts. 18:30, 25 April 2008 (UTC) OK greenpickle, it's been a year now, you must have 29 ship parts. It's been a long time, and people can beat pikmin in less than 3 hrs.-- the --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) the master 23:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :... :I obviously finished it ages ago, just completely forgot about this page. I'll try to get it soon, though I still have a few exams for a week. :How's that? ...-- the master --MewFan128 13:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Cool picture (virtual clap) I don't Know why nintendo made that Giant ladybug in the Final Trail thing sooooo big in the first game, but "medium sized" in the second.--Pikmin fan 101 23:46, 18 June 2009 (UTC) What?-- the master --MewFan128 02:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC)? He means the Emperor Bulblax. They're smaller in the second game because it's not meant to be the big boss-it's a younger one. -JimmytheJ Who calls the Emperor Bulblax a ladybug? OMG! Well, he's one of those who sees the Red Bulborbs as giant, mutant ladybirds, based on the colouring, and general shape. I believe the Bulborbs are more mammal than insect, as they do not posses exoskeletons. -JimmytheJ map every place(mainly this one)needs a map!!Ysyty 21:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but this area is also fairly simple to memorize. There is just one treasure and it's inside the Emperor Bulblax. The area that needs a map the most is the Distant Spring!-- 21:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Exactly-- --but still, it would be nice to have one i just got to the final trial and i need a map(its day 29)Ysyty 21:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Its simple, spend one day getting to Emperor Bulblax and spend the other day killing him. What I would do first is to wlak around the general area first and when you've memorized the places of bomb-rocks and other stuff, reset the game and start getting to him.-- 21:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) i dont want to reset the day!Ysyty 21:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) um...is anybody at this website?Ysyty 22:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Then don't reset and accept your score of 29 treasures - 30 days. Then try a new game and get to the Final Trial a little earlier next time. Or just do it: Two bridges, one box, one gate and one Emperor Bulblax, in a straight line, in that order. --Yoshord 23:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I can clear it in a single day, it's easy. Same here, Snakeboss. But I always get stressed, because if you screw up, you'll either have to accept your score of alot of deaths, or you could restart and have your forces just cross the bridge to fight him.-- 01:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Last time I had to reset about 5 times because of that lol. Lol, I usually go there to screw around, especially to do the 50+ bomb explosion. I took out 100 Pikmin and expected no survivors. One survived so I drowned it...That's when I was evil...-- 02:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) would something happen!?Ysyty 02:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) No, it's just for pure entertainment! Although, the sound when the explosion occurs gets kind of scratchy. But it doesn't affect the game. You should try it when you have enough free time.-- 02:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) no i meant would somebody do something.Ysyty 02:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :...I don't really understand the question. Sorry.-- 02:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) make a map,add the pic for spicy drop,ect,ect,ectYsyty 02:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay, you should ask User:Snakeboss14 for the map.-- 02:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) he finished it?Ysyty 02:54, 11 July 2009 (UTC) are you still there?Ysyty 03:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still here. I was just checking something on my Pikmin Fanon and MarioWiki account.-- 03:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) but he did finish it,right?Ysyty 03:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) No ,he's starting it after he finishes his Forest Navel map. He's almost done with the Navel map anyway and there really isn't anything to mark on the Final Trial map except for locatio of bomb rocks and the boss itself so he should be done quickly with that .-- 03:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) tell him to post it at my page alsoYsyty 03:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) why do ppl always do this to me.... :Do what, ignore you? If I did sorry, I was finishing my article on Pikmin Fanon, you should check it out. My username is still the same over there. And I'll ask him to put it on your page when he's back online-- 03:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) can you make me a map of the distant spring i dont know how to make mapsYsyty 03:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) got to goYsyty 03:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) See ya!-- 04:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Is any1 at this site right now?Ysyty 22:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm on this site right now.-- 22:16, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ok by the way did snakeboss finish the map?Ysyty 22:19, 11 July 2009 (UTC) you still there?Ysyty 23:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'm still here. I don't know if he finished the map because I haven't seen him all day.-- 23:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) oh,ok anyway go to:http://www.pikminrule.webs.comYsyty 23:16, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I went to the link, but nothing happened. What was supposed to happen?-- 23:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) it should have went to my websiteYsyty 23:54, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, okay it worked. It's really cool. I FAIL at making sites.-- 23:57, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm going on vacation, but next week the map's finished and I'll start with the Final Trial.